


Its About Friends and Family

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo catches Logan before he leaves just before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its About Friends and Family

“Are you leaving again?”

He should have known that she wasn’t going to stay asleep from her spot on the couch; he should have known her well enough by now to realize that she’d hear that annoying creak from the third to last stair and she would wake up. Logan turned around to face Ororo, who stood just shy of entering the foyer from the game room. Her white hair was a mess from sleep, and her eyes were still lazy with it. He was surprised to see her in a nightgown, but he figured that someone must have finally explained to her the importance of clothes.

Jean most likely. 

“I don’ usually stick ‘round for this kind of stuff, Storm.” This would have been their second winter holiday as a team, with all of them together, and each year Logan left just before Christmas Eve. He wasn’t part of that, and quiet honestly, he didn’t really care about the holiday festivities. Somebody always got too drunk, hardly anyone liked their gifts, and everything reeked of cinnamon and nutmeg. 

“Kurt said that it is a time to spend with friends and family, are you going to see yours?”

And she still didn’t seem to understand certain boundaries, or maybe she did? Maybe this woman from Africa who didn’t understand modesty knew exactly what she was doing? Maybe she knew her place here better than any of them, or maybe she understood all of them better than.

This stupid woman frustrated him more than Cykes leadership.

“Wait here, for a moment,” she said quickly before turning on bare feet and running through the game room to get into the living room, where they kept their tree and the gifts. His grunt hadn’t meant to encourage her to run off somewhere. He just didn’t he didn’t have an answer for it. He didn’t want to lie to her, she was still this naive girl from Africa, and he could have sworn, but in all honesty, he was too tired to deal with getting one of her looks.

She came back three minutes later, with a blue box. She was all smiles, showing of bright white teeth, and her blue eyes were wide, as usual, but there was something else there. A type of calm happiness that Logan couldn’t remember ever feeling, it was a type of feeling that people could only dream of achieving. The thrust the box at him, and Logan reacted quickly to catch it.

“I was not able to give you your gift last year because you left than also. I wanted to make certain that you would be able to open it on Christmas this year.” 

He had to laugh, because last year she didn’t even know what Christmas was, she thought the idea of a man that traveled the world on one night and gave out gifts was insane. She had asked why none of the children without parents got anything, why there were starving children in Africa when there was a man in a red suit giving out gifts to those that didn’t necessarily need them. Eventually, Jean had explained to Ororo that Christmas was a magical time of year, and that they celebrated being together by buying or making each other gifts to show their affections. 

So she had deliberately waited up for him, to give him this stupid gift. He handed the box back to her, and her eyebrows came together above her nose in confusion. “I’ll be here ta open it on Christmas,” and he wasn’t sure why he was telling her that, but he was just thankful there wasn’t a promise in there.

She relaxed, and took the box from him. “Excellent. Have a good night, Wolverine.”

“Logan,” he said after her as she talked back towards the living room to put the box back under the tree. “You can call me Logan, Storm.”

“Only if you are willing to call me by my own name.”

She didn’t make mention of him telling her his name, because despite having been around for a little over two years, very few people knew his name was Logan. She didn’t make a big deal out of it, didn’t go out of her way to point out that she didn’t know his name until then. 

And that earned her some points. 

“Whatever ya say, ‘Roro.”

“Have a good night, Logan.” Her words were laced with laughter, that he wouldn’t mind hearing more often. Her footsteps faded from the living room, and Logan turned to step out of the door to get out. He just needed a couple hours, because suddenly, he was curious to find out what was in that blue box.


End file.
